In The Shadows
by CenatonObsession
Summary: By day he's Randy Orton, WWE wrestler, but by night he's R.K. Killer, the world's most feared vampire hunter. What happens when he meets Lili and falls in love with her? And who is the head vampire he's been searching for since Sam's death 5 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is different from my others. It's darker and more dramatic. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

"Night Randy" said my boss Vince McMahon.

"Night Vince," I said back "See you next week."

I waited till he drove off to go over to my car, the last car in the parking lot. I'm always the last one to leave, but I have a reason for it. No one knows my secret, no one knows what I do after dark. I reached my car and popped open the trunk. I pulled out my trench coat and my black fedora and put them on before slamming my trunk shut. I opened my car door and got in. I grabbed the folder I always kept under my seat and opened it. My next hunt is about to begin, it's going to be one of my easier killings. I revved my engine and sped off into the night.

I should probably explain myself before I continue so you don't I'm some psycho serial killer with a vengeance. During the day I'm Randy Orton, WWE wrestler, but by night I'm Randy Orton, the most feared vampire hunter in the world. Of course when I'm hunting vampires, I'm not known as Randy Orton, I'm known by my hunter name R.K. Killer. I know it isn't creative but it serves its purpose and that's all that matters. I've been searching for the head vampire for 5 years with no luck so far. I've killed a lot of made vampires in the process thought, which has been enough to satisfy me up until now.

I pulled into an empty parking spot near Club Venus, the club I knew my prey would be in. I got out of my car and headed toward the club. I slipped past the guard who was flirting with two girls. As I got inside the smell of alcohol, sweat, blood and sex hit me. I walked through the crowd, feeling the eye of the woman I was passing by on me. I made my way to the bar and there she was. I sat down next to her, knowing she would come to me. I study all my prey, learn their weaknesses so I can take them out easier. She took the bait and asked "What's your name sexy?"

"And," I lied "What's your name beautiful?"

"Jayme" she replied.

"That's a hot name" I said seductively.

"Andy's pretty sexy too" she giggled.

She ran her hand along my back and I gritted my teeth, trying not to throw up at the feel of her touch. "It's you lucky night Andy," she whispered seductively "I'm hornier then hell and I need some action. You're hot and I want you."

I gave a fake grin and said "Well then it is my lucky night. Lets go."

She took my hand and led me through the crowd, up some stairs and into a bedroom. No sooner the door was shut she threw off her clothes and was on the bed, legs wide open. "Come on Andy," she purred "Let me have it."

"I'd rather give it to you from behind" I told her.

"Good idea," she said "It's always so much better that way."

She got off the bed and leaned over it, right in front of me. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling out a stake and a knife "I'm ready."

I shoved the stake through her back into her heart. She let out a scream, but it was quickly cut off when I cleanly chopped her head off. Putting her head into a bag, I looked out the window and saw a dumpster below it. I opened the window and dropped the bag into the dumpster. Smiling with satisfaction, I turned to her already decomposing body. I spat on it and said "Enjoy hell you bloodsucking vermin."

I left, feeling good about everything. Just another flawless kill to add to my belt. As I got in my car and drove off I thought nothing is ever going to ruin this for me.

**Don't really know what to say lol!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed alive the way I always feel after a termination. Since I had the day off from wrestling I decided to go out. I dad have another hunt tonight, but that wasn't until later. Showering and dressing, I grabbed my keys and headed out.

Hour later I'm sitting in Border's bookstore, looking for books on vampires. I pulled one off the shelf and flipped through it, it was inaccurate. Disgusted, I shoved it back onto the shelf.

"Not your kind of story?" I head a voice say.

I turned to see a girl about my age standing behind me. She had dark black hair and light brown eyes. Her lips were done up in dark purple and her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner. She was wearing black leather pants and a dark purple corset. And she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "Naw," I replied "It's too inaccurate."

She laughed and said "Aren't they all?"

"Mostly," I replied "A few get it right sometimes."  
She nodded. "Too true."  
"I'm Randy" I told her.

"I'm Lili," she said "It's nice to meet you Randy."

"Nice to meet you too" I said politely.

She smiled, then scanned the bookshelves before pulling a thick book off the shelf. "You want an accurate book on vampires, this is the one."

She handed me the book and I looked at the cover. The books called The Vampire Book: The Encyclopedia of the Undead 2nd Edition.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" she said, before turning to leave.

"Lili" I said.

She turned and asked "What?"

I cleared my throat and said "Uh... would you maybe want to go out sometime?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me out?"

"Yeah," I replied "Unless you don't want to."

She thought for a moment, then said "I'd like too."

I pulled out my cell, she did the same an we exchanged numbers.

"What's your real name?" I asked her.

"Lilith," she replied "My brother calls me Lili and I'm so used to it that I consider Lili my name."

"Lilith's a beautiful name and it suits you well, so does Lili."

She laughed. "Well aren't you just a charmer?"

"Guilty as charged" I said jokingly.

We laughed a bit, then calmed down. "So I'll see you Friday at six?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied "Call me sometime this week with the details."

"Will do" I told her.

"All right. I have to go, but I'll see you Friday at six."

"Yeah. Friday at six."

Casting one last look at me, she left. I looked down at the book in my hands and smirked. Who said hunting vampires and studying them wouldn't get me girls? I went to the front counter and bought the book, I'll eventually find time to read it. Whistling as I went to my car I thought about the vermin who has a date with a stake tonight and the date I have with the incredibly beautiful Lili on Friday. I'm definitely going to have the better date.

**A date with Lili...**

**Sounds fun lol!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Friday Night

The past two days have gone by in a blur. Between wrestling, staking vampires and talking to Lili, I've barely had time to sleep. But now here we are it's Friday night and I have a hot date who I need to go pick up.

I knocked on her apartment door, giving myself another glance over. My black dress shoes were shining just right my black dress pants crisp and fresh and my blue button down shirt brought out my eyes, making me look even better then I already do. She opened the door and I felt my jaw drop She was dressed in a flowy black and purple tube dress that was short. She had on black high heels over fishnet stockings. Her lips were dark purple and she had on black eyeliner.

"You look beautiful" I told her.

"You look handsome and sexy" she told me.

I handed her the rose I had gotten for her. "For you."

"Thank you," she said "You me my second favorite flower."

"What's the first?" I asked.

"A lily" she replied.

"I should have known that."

She laughed and closed the door behind her. Taking her hand we walked out of the building and got into my car. "So what are we doing first?" she asked.

"Dancing" I replied.

"Cool" she said.

We got to the club and got out of the car. We went into the club. I knew that no vampires ever come here, so I'm able to relax and enjoy myself. She pulled me onto the dance floor and we began to dance.

She moved so flawlessly, so fluidly, her body in perfect time with the music. I had my hands on her hips, moving to the beat with her. She turned around and moved against me, her perfect ass at my crotch. I could feel myself getting hard and thankfully she moved away before she could feel it. She wrapped her arms around my neck as the music slowed down. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You're a good dancer" I told her.

"Thanks," she said "You're good too."

"Thanks."

We danced through a couple more songs until we decided we were bored with dancing. "Now what?" she asked as we left the club.

"You'll see" I told her.

Half hour later we were walking hand in hand on the beach, the moonlight shining down on us. "It's so beautiful out here" she breathed.

"It is" I agreed.

We stopped and just stared up at the moon. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. Our eyes met and our faces grew closer. "Kiss me" she whispered.

I pulled her closer to me and our lips met. It started out sweet and slow, then grew fast and passionate. We nibbled, sucked and teased each others lips. Our tongues explored each others mouths. When we pulled apart I whispered "Lili I want you."

"I want you too Randy" she whispered.

"Whose place?" I asked "Yours or mine?"

"Don't care."

"Mine, it's closer."

"Then lets go.

We walked back to my car and got in. As I'm driving to my place I only had two thoughts running through my mind-

1- I'm glad I took the night off from hunting.

2- I hope I have condoms.

**Well they sure didn't waste any time lol!**

**Well I guess the next chapter is kinda obvious lol!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I unlocked the door to my apartment and led Lili inside. As I closed the door I flicked on the light. "You have a nice apartment" Lili told me.

"Thanks," I said "But you haven't seen the best part ."

I grabbed her hand and led her into my bedroom. My walls are lined with bookshelves filled with books about vampires. A wooden cross is mounted over my bed, along with two swords. She looked around, then asked "Where's our bathroom? I want to freshen up."

I pointed to the only other door in my room. She went in and closed the door. I sat on my bed and opened the top drawer on my dresser. I pulled out the box of unopened condoms and set them on top. I heard the bathroom door open, so I looked up. Lili was in front of me in nothing but a skimpy bra and thong. I could feel myself harden at the sight. She sat on me and straddled my lap, unbuttoning my shirt. "I love your abs" she said, running a hand over my stomach.

"Thanks," I said "I love your eyes."

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. "Thanks."

She pulled my shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. She arched her head back as I took off her bra. I gently massaged her breasts, feeling their softness in my hand. "I like these" I told her softly.

"I'm glad" she said.

She got off of me and pushed me back onto the bed. I kicked off my socks and shoes as she began to undo my pants. She pulled them off, leaving me in just my boxers. I stood up and tugged off her thong, she did the same with my boxers. She pushed me back on the bed and opened the box of condoms, throwing one at me. I quickly put it on and laid back. She straddled me and whispered "I'm going to ride you like the stallion you are."

Next thing I feel myself in her. She let out a moan of pleasure as she adjusted herself. She began to move hard and fast as I sank deeper into her. "Oh god!" she yelled.

I reached out to touch her, but she shook her head no. "Why not?" I asked.

She leaned over and whispered "Because I want you to lose control."

She leaned back u and went back to riding me. After a half hour of her riding me and running her hands along my body I had had enough. I sat up and pulled her to me. "Losing control Randy?" she asked seductively.

"You have no idea" I replied.

I laid her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I began thrusting slow and hard into her, nibbling her neck as I did. "Randy," she moaned "Randy go faster."

I went faster and her moans increased. "You like that Lili?" I growled.

She responded by digging her nails into my back. "Oh god," I moaned "That feels so good."

She grinned and said "You like that Randy?"

I responded by snaking my hand under the covers and playing with her clit. She cried out in pleasure and dug her nails deeper into my back. I moaned louder then ever as I felt my skin on my back rip apart. "So good" I moaned.

I looked down at her and our eyes met. I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, still playing with her. She pulled away and arched back her head. I kissed her neck and gently sucked it. She pushed me back on the bed, going harder and faster. "Lili," I moaned "Lili I'm going to burst!"

"Then burst!" she yelled.

I cried out as I came, Lili did the same. When I was soft she got off of me and laid back on the bed. I got up, disposed of the condom, then looked at Lili. She was breathing heavily and her body was soaked with sweat, her hair fanned out behind her. I laid down next to her and put an arm around her waist. She looked at me and said "I want more."

"Not anymore tonight," I told her "Tomorrow."

She groaned and I gently kissed her. She sighed and put her head on my chest. "Damn you were amazing" I told her.

"So were you" she said.

"Lets get some sleep, then tomorrow we can do this again."

She kissed em and said "Sounds good to me."

We gently kissed, held each other tight and fell asleep. As I dreamed I heard Sam's voice say "Good choice Randy, she's a keeper."

Yeah, Lili's a keeper.

**I know a lot of you might be confused about that last part, but it'll get expalined as the story goes on.**

**Well that was some way to end a first date lol!  
Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning to Lili kissing my neck. I wrapped an arm around her waist and gently squeezed. She looked at me and grinned.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said playfully "About time you woke up."

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Noon" she replied.

I rolled over so I was facing her. I ran my hand down her back and asked softly "Do you still want more?"

"Yes," she replied "Randy I want you right now."

"Then you shall have me."

Three hours and two condoms later, Lili and I were sitting in my kitchen eating a late lunch. 'I had a great time Randy" she told me.

"Me too Lili," I said "Its been awhile since I've had such a good time with someone."  
"Since Sam?"

I was taken aback. "How do you about Sam?" I demanded.

"You were muttering her name last night in your sleep," she replied "You kept saying 'Please don't die on me Sam, I love you.' Who was she?"

"My fiancée," I replied "And she did die."

"Oh Randy, I'm sorry. How did she die?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I pushed my plate away, my hunger fading and my anger growing. Lili came over and hugged me. "I'm sorry Randy," she said softly "I understand you not wanting to talk about it."

"It's okay," I told her "You're the first person I've been with since Sam died."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Five years."

"Wow," said Lili "That's a long time."

"It is," I agreed "But I'm so busy with work that I don't have much time to myself."

She gently kissed me, then said "You're amazing Randy."

"How so?" I asked.

"You've been able to live on without anyone for five years. You've taken care of yourself and you have a great job, from what I can tell. Also you've gone five years without sex, not many people can do that no matter how little time they have to themselves. You're amazing, you really are."

"I don't think I am" I told her softly.

"Well I think you are" she said.

I pulled her into a kiss. When we pulled apart I asked "So how long has it been since you had sex before last night?"

"Twenty-three years" she replied.

I was stunned. "How old are you Lili?"

"Twenty-three."

I'm definitely stunned now. "I was your first?"

"Yeah," she replied "Don't worry Randy, I don't regret it, I wanted it to happen."

"If I would've known you were a virgin last night wouldn't have happened the way it did."

"Randy, it's no big deal. I really like you and I'm glad it happened. I don't regret it, do you?"

I gently kissed her and said "No I don't regret it, not for a second."

"Good," she said "Cause last night was the best night of my life."

"I'm glad," I told her "Cause last night was the best night I've had in years."

She grinned and was ready to speak when her cell went off. "Hello?" she asked.

I could hear the person yelling at her. Lili sighed and said "I'll be home soon. Stop yelling at me."

She clicked off her phone and said to me "My brother is such a pain sometimes."

"He's only like that because he loves you," I told her "He's overprotective of his little sister, I can understand that."

"I know but it's still annoying."

I laughed and said "Lets get you home."

Hour later we were in front of her apartment door, saying good-bye. "So when can I see you again?" she asked me.

"Soon," I told her "I just don't know how soon though."

"All right," she said softly "I understand."

We gently kissed and then she went into her apartment. I softly sighed, then left. Things are going to get complicated, I can already feel it.

**Think things will get complicated between them?**

**Review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

2 Days Later

I was in the locker room, wrapping my wrist and preparing for my match. I looked around and smiled when I saw who had just walked in. Kevin Thorn and Ariel had just walked in, hanging all over each other like usual. I had the sudden impulse to break the bench and drive a stake right through them both. Kevin Thorn and Ariel really are vampires, and they're also on my list of prey. Kevin nodded as he passed me, I did the same. Just then my cell went off. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sexy" said the voice.

"Hey Lili," I said "What's up?"

"I'm alone and naked," she replied "And my body's crying out for you."

"Lili I'm at work right now, then I have to go to my other job."

"Oh,' she said quietly "Can I see you after you're done with work?"

I shot a glance over at Kevin and Ariel who were talking to Triple H. "I don't know," I told her "It might take me all night to get my job done depending on ho things go."

"Oh," she said sadly "I understand."

I thought about it for a moment, then said "It won't take me that long to get my job doen, so I can see you tonight."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay," she said happily "I'll just have to keep myself hot and horny until you get here."

"You do that," I told her hornily "And you'll be happy you did later."

She giggled and said "I'll see you later sexy."

"And I'll see you later beautiful."

We hung up and I shot another glance over at Kevin and Ariel. Hopefully this won't take long I thought as Lili's naked body flashed through my mind. I felt myself harden and really hoped they'd go quickly.

I wrestled my match, won, then took a long shower and took a long time getting ready before heading out to my car. I put on my trench coat and fedora, then got in my car and sped off toward my destination.

I reached the apartment building and saw that it's the same building Lili lives in. I went into the building, hoping that I wouldn't see Lili until after I took out Kevin and Ariel. I made my way up to their door and picked the lock, opening the door before me. I quietly closed the door behind me and looked around. Their bedroom obviously had to be on the second floor, so I quietly made my way up the stairs. I gently pried open the first door I saw, it was a bathroom. The next door led to a balcony, which meant the last door led to the bedroom.

I slowly and quietly opened their bedroom door and took a look inside before entering. They were sound asleep in each others arms, so I quietly crept into the room and gently closed the door. I reached into my trench coat and pulled out the biggest stake I had, it's big enough for two, which will finish this job quicker which means I'll be able to go to Lili after this. My mind flashed to Lili, but I quickly cleared my head. Thinking about Lili won't help any. I quietly walked up behind Kevin and got ready to stake him when Ariel opened her eyes and began screaming. I jumped back in surprise, caught off guard. Kevin jumped up and shielded Ariel. "Leave her alone" he growled.

"You're vermin," I told him "You both must be terminated."

I made a lunge for him, he dodged me. I took that as an opportunity to stake Ariel who was left unguarded, but Kevin was in front of her in a flash, shielding her with his body. I smirked, I'd still be able to get them both in one shot with this stake. "Say good-bye bloodsucker" I laughed, positioning my stake just right.

I was ready to charge at him when the bedroom door opened and a voice asked "Kevin, what's going on?"

"Get back!" he cried, sounding fearful "Leave at once!"

Fear crept into the voice. "Kev?"

The person came into the room and looked at the situation before them. I looked at the person, shock setting into me. NO! My mind screamed.

**Cliffhanger :)**

**Had to do it lol!**

**Who do you think this mystery person is?**

**Review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

My heart stopped as Lili stood in the doorway in a short skimpy nightie with no underwear on at all. She looked at me and asked "Randy is that you?"

"Lili?" I asked.

"It is you," she said "What are you doing?"

"My job."

"Please tell you're kidding."

"I'm not."

Kevin moved away from Ariel and went over to Lili. "You know him?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied "Or at least I thought I did."

I lowered the stake. "Lili why are you here?" I asked "And how do you Kevin and Ariel?"

She took a deep breath and said "Kevin's my brother and I'm here because I didn't want to be alone."

"This is your brother?"

She nodded. Kevin came over to me and looked at me. Shock and surprise came over his face. "Randy?" he asked "Randy Orton?"

I pulled off my fedora and Ariel gasped. "Yeah," I replied 'It's me."

"You know him?" asked Lili.

"Yeah," said Kevin "He's in the WWE with me and Ariel."

"Then why is he here holding a stake?" asked Lili.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Kevin "So why don't you tell us Randy?"

"I'm a vampire hunter," I told them "I search for, hunt down and exterminate vampires."

"So you're R.K. Killer?" asked Ariel.

"I am" I replied.

Ariel gasped again and Kevin asked "Why?"

"I'd rather not tell you," I replied "It's a long story."

He nodded and went over to Ariel. Lili came over to me and asked "So this is your other job?"

I nodded. "So if Kevin's your brother, that means you're a vampire too, right?"

"Yes," she told me softly "I'm a vampire."

She reached out to touch me, but I pulled away. "Don't come near me!" I yelled "You're a bloodsucker! You're vermin! You're one of them!"

"Randy-" she began, reaching out again.

"NO!" I roared "You lied to me Lili, you lied to me!"

"No I didn't!" she cried "You never asked me if I was a vampire."

I made my way to the door, I couldn't take anymore of this. I felt her hand on my shoulder and she turned me to face her. "Randy please," she said "We're not like other vampires. If you'd give me a chance to explain-"

"No," I said, cutting her off "There's nothing to say Lili, we're through."

"Randy please!" she cried "I love you."

"Yeah well I don't love you" I lied.

I pulled away from her and walked out of the bedroom. I could hear her crying my name and I could hear her footsteps behind me. I turned and pointed the stake I was holding at her.

"Don't," I told her "Let me go."

"Randy!" she cried "Please, I love you. I don't care if you're a vampire hunter, I love you."

"Like I said before I don't love you Lili. Now let me go or I'll stake you."

She stepped back and I saw tears pouring down her face. For a moment I considered dropping the stake and holding Lili, but I knew I couldn't. Turning, I left the apartment and made my way out to my car feeling numb, empty and dead inside.

**Anyone see that coming?**

**Think Randy is making the right choice?**

**Or do some of you want to stake him? Lol!**

**Review and let me know what you think will happen next!**


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried to. I couldn't stop replaying what happened over and over in my mind. Lili, my sweet Lili who I was falling in love with, is a bloodsucker, vermin. I rolled over onto my side, trying to forget her. Oh Sam I thought, I wish you were here, I need help.

"What is it Randy?" she asked.

I knew this was all in my head, but I didn't care. "I just found out Lili's vermin," I told her "She's a vampire."

"But you still love her," she said knowingly "Despite her being a vampire, yous till love her and want her."

"But she's part of the reason you're gone."

"Randy, she's not the one who killed me, she has nothing to do with my death."

"But she's a vampire."

"She is, but she's not the one who killed me."

"I know" I said softly.

"You love her," she said "So be with her. Lili, Kevin and Ariel aren't like other vampires."

"How do you know that?" I asked "She could've just said that to make me stay or she could've just said that so I wouldn't stake them."

"randy she was crying. If she was a killer she wouldn't be able to, remember?"

"That's true, but-"

"No buts Randy. Just take some time and think things over."

I sighed. "All right. I will."

I got out of bed and went into the shower. As the hot water hit me I thought about Lili and vampires. Lili had the perfect opportunity to take my blood while I was sleeping, she didn't but I knew damn well other vampires would. She was crying, meaning she hasn't yet made her first kill. She didn't cringe at the cross hanging over my bed and she was out during the day, all the vampires I took out hated crosses and the sun. Ariel and Kevin also go out during the day, meaning they might be the same as Lili. I stepped out of the shower, more confused then ever. Lili doesn't match up to any vampire I've ever come across, she's so unique.

I laid back on my bed, my mind reeling. Everything I thought I knew about vampires I'm questioning just because of one being different. That's it I though, sitting up, I'll just reread every book on vampires I have and start from scratch. I got up and grabbed the first book off the shelf and began to read.

**I'd probably be confused too if I was Randy.**

**If I'm confusing anyone with anything I'm sorry, but everything will be clarified in the next two chapters.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

2 Days Later

Finally I'm done reading all my books and now I've reached a conclusion- everything I thought I knew to be true about vampires isn't true, there's so much about them that still needs to be learned about them. I feel awful cause of how I treated Lili, but I can't so anything now. I bet she wants to kill me for how I acted and honestly, I don't blame her.

I has just put the last book on the shelf when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and there stood Lili. "Lili," I said surprised "What are you doing here?"

She looked into my eyes and said "I don't care if you hate me or if the sight of me repulses you to no end. I don't are if one day you'll drive a stake through my heart or drown me in holy water. I love you Randy Orton and I want to be with you. I've stayed away from you as long as I could stand it, I can't stand it anymore, I need you."

I stood there for a moment, unable to find my voice. When I did manage to speak all I could say was "Come in."

She came in and I closed the door. We sat on the couch in silence. She looked at me and said "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" I told her.

"Why did you try to kill Kevin and Ariel?"

"Because they're vampires."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you kill them just cause they're vampires?"

"Because I hate vampires."

"Why do you hate vampires?"

"Because I just do."

I stood up and went over to the window, staring fixedly out of it. Lili came over and said "Please tell me Randy."

"A vampire is the reason why Sam's dead" I told her.

"How did it happen? What happened?"

I grabbed her hand and led her back over to the couch. We sat down and I began my story. "One night Sam and I went for a moonlit walk in the park because it was a nice night. We were just walking and talking, planning our future when suddenly I felt a punch delivered to my back and I fell. Sam screamed and I told her to run, but she refused to leave me. I got got up and lunged at the figure behind me, but they moved away too fast. I was dealt a blow to my ribs and jaw that left me doubled over in pain, gasping for air. By then the figure had advanced over to Sam who was crying in fear. I got up and ran over to her, but I got belted in the side of the head with a fist and blacked out."

"What did you see when you woke back up?" asked Lili.

I took a deep breath, then told her. "I came to and got up. I saw the figure running away and Sam laying motionless on the ground, I thought the guy had raped her. I ran over to her and she was laying in a pool of blood. I looked at her neck and there were two puncture marks which I recognized as vampire fangs. Sam looked at me and said 'I love you Randy, I always will. Good-bye my love.'"

I held her in my arms and begged for her not to die, but she had lost so much blood, I knew it was the end. She died in my arms and I cried my heart out. You can imagine what it looked like when someone found that scene. The cops came and ruled that it was murder, but they knew I was innocent because of my injuries. So Sam died and I vowed to avenge her death. So now I'm a vampire hunter, killing all the vampires I can."

I looked at Lili who was teary eyed. "I'm sorry that happened Randy," she said "That must have been hard on you and I don't blame you for wanting revenge, but not all vampires are like that."

"I know that now," I told her "But I want to know more."

"Then lets go to Kevin."

We left the apartment, making our way to Kevin and the information I wanted.

**Well now the reason why Randy is a vampire hunter is revealed!**

**Anyone have a hunch that this was the reason?**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lili opened the door to Kevin and Ariel's apartment and led me inside. Kevin was sitting at their dining room table and Ariel was in the kitchen getting drinks. "Randy" said Kevin, standing up.

"Kevin" I said.

"Sit down" he said, pointing to two chairs that were in front of him.

I sat down in front of Kevin and Lili sat down next to me. Ariel came in with a tray. "It's apple juice," she told me "And it's blood free."

I laughed nervously and thanked her as I grabbed one of the glasses. She seated herself next to Kevin. I took a sip from my cup, then said "Lili told me that you'd be able to explain to me what kind of vampires you three are."

"I can" he said.

"Will you tell me?"

"Of course."

He cleared his throat, fixed his eyes on me, and said "Everything you've ever known about vampires isn't true, at least when it comes to the three of us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Vampires are made out to be killers who have no self control and will kill anyone as long as it means they get blood. The three of us haven't made any kills and we have self control."

"So you don't drink blood?"

"No we do," replied Kevin "But we drink animal blood, not human blood. Animal blood works just as well as human blood."

"So you've never had human blood?"

"Correct."

I looked at Lili and Ariel. "Same goes for both of you?"

They nodded. Kevin said "They've both had my blood though, but that was after I was changed."

"How were you changed?"

"I unknowingly drank a made vampires blood. I thought it was wine because it tasted so sweet. Obviously it wasn't. I turned Ariel because she wanted me to change her. I had no choice but to change Lili."

"Why?"

I looked over at Lili, who was crying softly. "I was dying of cancer," she told me "There was nothing the doctors could do for me. I was scared of dying, so when Kevin gave me the choice, I chose to become a vampire."

"Why did you have to drink his blood?"

"Because made vampires can't change someone by biting them," replied Ariel "Purebloods bite someone, they become a made vampire, but made vampires must give a human their blood in order to change them. That's just how it works."

"I understand" I told her.

"None of us have ever made any kills," Kevin told me "Human or animal."

"That's why we can still cry,"said Lili "We can also eat garlic, go out in the sun, and be around crosses."

"But holy water, stakes to our hearts and cutting off our heads will kill us," said Ariel "Those things will kill any vampire."

"Good to know," I said "Anything else I need to know?"

"No," said Kevin "We told you everything you need to know."

I nodded. They stood up and left the room, leaving me and Lili alone. I looked over at Lili, she was staring at me anxiously. "I'm sorry," I said "For not listening to you or letting you explain."

"Its okay," she said "I forgive you."

"How can you forgive me so easily? I threatened to stake you."

"It's simple. I love you so much, that's why I can forgive you."

"Lili-"

She cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. "I don't need your words" she said softly.

She took her finger off my lips and I pulled her to me. I pulled her into a passionate kiss, pulling us closer together. When we pulled apart I whispered "I love you Lili. Please be with me, I need you."

"Of course," she said "I'll never leave you Randy."

"And I'll never leave you Lili."

I pulled her back into another kiss, knowing that us and my life would never be how it was before. It'll be so much better... or so much worse, but because I now know everything about Lili and I have her with me, I have a feeling it'll be so much better then before.

**So everything is all right and Randy and Lili are back together.**

**I mixed so many different vampire myths together in this chapter, it's crazy lol!**

**That's what I get for reading too many vampire books and watching too many vampire movies XD**

**But I love them, it just can't be helped!**

**Tell me what you think will happen from here!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

2 Weeks Later

Over the past two weeks my life has been all about wrestling, Lili, and searching for the head vampire, which we've had no luck in finding. I've been bust, but happy.

"I'm leaving," said Lili "I'm hungry."

"Don't," I said, grabbing her "Stay in tonight."

"Randy I need to feed."

"Feed off of me."

"You know I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Randy-"

I cut her off with a kiss. As I kissed her I pulled off her jacket and led her over to the couch. I laid her down, then pulled away. "This hunter never lets go of his prey," I whispered seductively "Especially when she's so fuckin hot."

She looked at me for a moment, confused, until realization hit. "So what does the hunter do to his hot prey?" she asked.

I grinned and picked her up off the couch. I carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I slid out of my boxers and grabbed a condom. When I turned back to Lili she was already naked. "I know what my hunter likes" she purred.

I slipped the condom on and got beside her. "I know what my prey likes," I said hornily "And she'll get her treat if she treats me first."

She looked at me for a moment. "Is it really okay?"

"I trust you."

She nodded, then said "I'm about to get fucked by the worlds hottest vampire hunter."

"And I'm about to fuck the hottest vampire."

I got on top of Lili and just thrusted into her. She let out a loud moan. "Like that?" I growled, thrusting harder "Should I show you mercy?"

"No!" she moaned "Please punish me!"

"You got it."

I rammed her harder, her moans growing louder. "Yell my name Lili!" I demanded "Tell the world who's fuckin you!"

"R. K. Killer is fuckin me!" she yelled "He's fuckin me so damn hard!"

I pulled her up to me and whispered "Want to get impaled on my big wooden stake?"

She threw her head back and yelled "Please impale me on your wooden stake!"

I put myself deeper into her. She brought her face to mine, licking my lower lip. "Do I get what I want now?" she asked.

I tilted my head so my neck was exposed. "Get what you want," I said "And enjoy."

She leaned into my neck, gently kissing it before sinking her fangs into my neck. I let out a loud moan and pulled her onto me more.

"Holy shit!" I moaned "This feels so good."

I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. Suddenly I saw an image of Lili with no hair. "Sorry you saw that" she said mentally.

"Was that when you had cancer?"

"Yes."

At that moment I knew our minds were linked. Images of Lili and Kevin as kids passed through my mind, as did images of her in a hospital room and feeding on stray animals. Soon she pulled away and our eyes met, her eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry," I whispered "What I saw changes nothing."

"It doesn't?" she asked softly.

"Of course not. I love you."

"I love you too."

She pushed me back onto the bed and began riding me hard and fast. Soon I was close to my finishing point. "Faster Lili," I moaned "I'm gonna burst, go faster!"

She moved faster and just as I was about to burst, her phone went off. "It's Kevin," she told me "I have to take this."

"Can we still fuck?" I asked "I'm so close."

She nodded as she asked "What do you want Kevin?"

He must have asked her what she was doing because she replied "I'm having my brains fucked out by Randy."

He must have said something she didn't like cause she sighed and said "Can't this wait until later?"

She sighed again, then told me "They found out who the head vampire is and want to tell us in person."

To Kevin she said "Give us an hour."

She clicked off her phone. "Ready to finish?" she asked me.

"Lets do it" I told her.

And that's exactly what we did.

**Well that's certainly interesting sexual role playing, isn't it? Lol!**

**So who do you guys think the head vampire is?**

**You'll find out next chapter!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

After we finished our love making Lili and I showered, dressed, the headed over to Kevin's. Ariel answered the door looking grim. "Come in" she said quietly.

Lili and I went inside and saw Kevin sitting on the couch, looking stressed. He saw us and stood up. "Randy, Lili," he said "Sit down we have a lot to talk about."

Lili and I sat down across from him and Ariel. Kevin cleared his throat, then said "I won't hold out on the information I've obtained, I'm just going to tell you everything flat out."

"Okay," I said "So who's the head vampire?"

"Triple H" he replied.

"What?" I yelled "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Ariel replied "Every single sign points to him and no one else."

"Is he someone you know Randy?" Lili asked me.

"I thought I knew him," I told her "How could it be him? No, it's not possible."

"It's him Randy," Kevin told me grimly "Believe me, it's him."

"But we were in Evolution together... he's married to Stephanie McMahon..."

I leaned against Lili, my mind whirling. How could it be Hunter? I've known him for years, how could I have been so blind? "You okay my love?" asked Lili.

"I guess so," I replied "This is a lot to take in."

"So how are we going to take him out?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know," I replied honestly "I need to think up a plan."

"Well you only have until Saturday because that's when the next party at his club is."

"That's only three days away."

"I didn't say this would be easy."

I got off the couch and left the apartment. I got in my car, Lili following right behind me. "I can't do this," I told her "There's no way I can pull this off."

"Yes you can," she said "I believe in you Randy."

"Don't say that Lili, I'll only end up letting you down."

"Don't say that Randy."

I leaned my head against the steering wheel and tried to calm myself down. "I love you so much," I told her "And the last thing I ever want to do is disappoint you."

"As long as I have your love you could never disappoint me" she told me.

I looked over at her and smiled. "You know how to make me feel better."

She grinned devilishly and said "I can think of another way to make you feel better."

Two hours later Lili and I were laying side by side, breathing heavily. "Feel better?" she asked teasingly.

"Hell yeah," I replied "But that didn't help me think up a plan."

"You'll think up one Randy, I know you will."

I looked over at Lili and smiled. "You really do make me feel so much better."

She giggled and snuggled closer to me. "Now lets think up a plan" she said seriously.

We stayed up for the rest of the night, thinking up a plan.

**So Triple H is revealed as the head vampire and they need to kill him in order for Lili, Kevin and Ariel to be mortal once again.**

**Think their plan will work?**

**Or will something happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

3 Days Later

Lili and I came up with a plan, then told Kevin and Ariel, who liked it.

"Come on Lili!" I yelled "Kevin and Ariel will be here soon!"

She came out of the bedroom and my jaw dropped. Lili was wearing a leather mini skirt and a matching corset. She was wearing fishnet stockings and knee high leather boots. He hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she had on black eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. Black fishnet gloves covered her hands and arms up to her elbows. "Too much?" she asked innocently.

"When we get home I'm pounding you through the mattress" I told her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and asked "Why wait? Take me now."

I pulled her into a passionate kiss, my pants growing tighter. As I reached up to undo her corset I heard a voice say "Save that for later, we have a head vampire that needs staking."

We pulled apart and there stood Kevin and Ariel. "Sorry," I said "I took one look at Lili and lost control."

Kevin laughed and said "Well Lili's beautiful, so I guess I don't blame you. Got what you need Randy?"

"Retractable stake is in my back pocket," I told him "Other one is in my trench coat. Flask of holy water is on my hip and I have another stake attached to my leg."

"Excellent," he said "Lets go."

We left the apartment and headed for the club. We got in with no problem though the guard looked at me funny when I walked by with my trench coat on. Kevin and Ariel went on the dance floor and I positioned myself by the bar, just like we planned. Lili stood in a corner, looking sexy and seductive. Sure enough I saw Hunter approach her and begin talking to her. I saw Lili nod, then follow him. I discreetly followed them and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kevin move to the bar.

As Lili went into the room Hunter closed the door slightly, so I positioned myself by the wall and peered inside. Lili was in his arms and her head was arched back. I saw Hunter bare his fangs and lean in to pierce her neck. I saw Lili reach behind her back and pull out my retractable stake. As his fangs brushed her neck, she moved her arm to the front and was ready to stake him but his arm shot out and grabbed hers. Lili let out a cry that pierced my heart. "You wanna stake me?" I heard Hunter growl "You wanna kill me? I'll kill you first!"

He tossed Lili across the room and I came out from my hiding spot. Hunter chuckled and asked "What are you doing here little Randy Orton?"

"I'm here to kill you," I replied angrily "I'm R.K. Killer, not little Randy Orton."

Hunter laughed and said "I wanna watch you try to kill me."

Angered, I pulled my stake out and lunged at him. He dodged my attack, laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lili lunge at Hunter. I watched in horror as he threw her across the room and she hit the wall hard;

"Lili!" I cried.

As I turned to Hunter I felt something pierce my chest. I staggered and looked down, he had pierced me in my heart with my own stake. "Bye bye Randy," he said "I won't be seeing you again."

He left and I fell back. Lili came over to me and I said "I let you down."

"No you didn't!" she cried "You'll be okay."

"No I won't Lili, this is the end for me."

"Don't say that! Kevin and Ariel are here, you'll be okay."

"Lili I love you," I managed to gasp "I'll always love you."

I shuddered before everything went black.

**THE END!**

**Just kidding lol!  
You guys probably would have sent millions of angry fan girls at me if I would have ended it that way lol!**

**So Randy got staked and it looks like he's dead... or is he?**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm floating. I'm surrounded by white light and I feel... no pain, no happiness, nothing. I turn and there's Sam. "I'm dead, aren't I?" I ask her.

"Not quite," she tells me "It's not your time yet, but it's your choice to stay or go back."

"I'm staying. I want to be with you."

"What about Lili?"

"Sam-"

"What about Lili Randy?"

"I don't know."

"Follow me."

Next thing I see is Lili sobbing into my unmoving chest, Ariel comforting her, and Kevin muttering to himself. "Is this what's going on right now?" I asked Sam.

"Yes," she replied "Just watch."

Lili looked over at Kevin and said "If we turn him, it'll have to be now, his life force is almost gone."

"We can't turn him Lili," Kevin told her "He won't want this kind of life."

"He wants me Kevin! He loves me and I love him! He has to live for us!"

Kevin looked at Ariel who asked "If I was dying would you turn me?"

"Of course," replied Kevin "I wouldn't be able to live on without you. If it was my fault you were dying I'd do everything I could to save you."

"It's my fault!" cried Lili "I got hurt, which distracted him and because he got distracted Hunter staked him!"

"Lili-"

Lili broke down again. I looked over at Sam who was staring at me intently. "I can't leave her Sam," I told her "She loves me and I love her."

"Then go back," Sam told me "I won't hold it against you."

"All right. Don't worry, she'll take good care of me."

"I know, that's why I'm telling you to go."

"Good-bye Sam."

"Good-bye Randy, I'll be watching over you."

The next thing I see is Lili sobbing into my chest. "Hey," I said weakly "I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at me, her eyes wide. "I need to save you" she told me.

"Then do it" I told her.

"No I'll do it," said Kevin "I know what I'm doing."

"No!" I protested weakly "It has to be Lili's blood, I want Lili's blood."

"Fine," said Kevin "I understand."

Lili came closer to me and slashed her her. Her blood started spilling out. I sat up a bit as Kevin pulled the stake out. I moved my lips to Lili's neck and began drinking her blood. It was so warm and sweet tasting and I could see her thoughts, I could feel her despair. She pulled me closer to her and I held her tightly. I could feel my strength coming back.

When I was given enough blood Lili pulled away and I laid back.

"The transformation will take three days," Kevin told me "You'll be asleep during those days."

"Okay," I said "I can feel myself changing already."

Lili came back over to me, her neck already healed. "I'll watch over you while you sleep," she told me softly "I'll have some blood ready for when you wake up."

"All right," I replied softly "Lili I love you."

"I love you too Randy. I gotta warn you though the first few days you'll be hornier then hell."

I smiled and said "Then I will get to pound you through the mattress."

"More then once" she said playfully.

She leaned over and gently kissed my lips. I smiled and closed my eyes. Then everything went black.

**So Randy's going to be a vampire...**

**What do you guys think vampire Randy is going to be like?**

**Review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

3 Days Later

I woke up and everything looked so clear. I moved my head to the side and saw Lili asleep next to me. A small smile played across my face as I got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and stepped back an inch. This isn't me I thought, it can't be. My normally tan skin was pale white, my muscles harder then before. My blue eyes were cold and hard, but some how they were blazed with fire. My canines looked the same, but when I touched them they grew longer. An icy cold hand gripped my heart as my mind went whirling.

"Randy?" I heard a voice say.

I turned and there stood Lili. "Lili," I said "You look so much clearer to me now."

"It's one of your new senses," she told me "You'll also notice your hearing is better and you're stronger and faster."

"And hornier. Lili I want to jump you right now."

She laughed and said "Told you so."

I let out a playful growl and picked her up. I threw her onto the bed and got on top of her. "Randy you need to feed" she told me.

"Later," I told her "I want you now."

"No, you have to feed."

"Lili-"

She pushed me off of her and got off the bed. "Dammit Randy!" she yelled "Listen to me, I know what I'm talking about. Dammit, this is your life now!"

"I'm sorry," I said quietly "I didn't think that feeding right away was such a big deal."

"Well it is," she snapped "And you have to feed often."

"Okay. Will you teach me?"

"Of course."

I grinned and gave her a quick kiss. We quickly dressed and we went out into the night. We hopped in my car and I drove in the directions Lili pointed me to. We reached the country and got out.

"There are some horses out here," she told me "Since you're a newborn you'll need a little more blood then you'll need as time goes on."

"All right," I said "Lead the way and I'll follow."

She hypnotized both horses, then sank her fangs into one of their necks. I watched in fascination as she drank the animals blood and it didn't move When she was done she wiped her mouth and said "Your turn."

I went up to the horse and sank my fangs into its neck. Its blood tasted warm and sticky, but not as good as Lili's had tasted. I knew I was done when Lili pulled me away and said "That's enough for now my love."

"Now can I have you?" I asked softly "I did what you wanted."

"Of course" she replied.

Right there in the middle of the country we made love and it felt amazing. My new senses made me more aware of my surroundings and made me feel more intune with Lili. When we were done she told me "That was amazing."

"It was," I agreed "Lili I've never felt more alive in my life."

"That's what being a vampire does, it makes you feel more alive."

"I'm glad I didn't leave you."

Lili looked at em confused, so I told her about seeing Sam and having the choice of going or staying. She let out a whistle and said softly "I'm glad you stayed Randy because I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"And I couldn't live without you Lili. I love you."

"I love you too Randy."

We shared a loving kiss before throwing our clothes back on and getting in the car. "I still want you" I told Lili.

"I knew you would," she said "I was incredibly horny my three days after transformation."

"How did you get through them?"

"Kevin locked me in a room with no windows until I calmed down."

I looked over at her and said hornily "So why don't we make up for your three days while I'm going through mine?"

She laughed and said "Then lets get started when we get home."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

We exchanged knowing smiles, thinking of all the things we were going to do to each other when we got home.

**So far so good!**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

After eight hours in bed Lili and I went to go visit Kevin and Ariel.

"Being a vampire suits you" Kevin told me.

"I'm enjoying it so far" I told him.

"He's enjoying all the sex" said Lili.

Ariel started laughing and said "Kevin was that way too. No sooner he was changed he changed me so we could have lots of sex."

I laughed as Kevin scowled at Ariel who just smiled and kissed his cheek. I grabbed Lili and buried my face in her neck. She giggled and leaned back against me.

"We need to start your training" Kevin told me.

"Can we wait?" I asked "Because right now all I can think about is pounding your sister into our bed."

Kevin let out a growl and said "I'll just pretend you didn't say that because if I don't I'll have to kill you."

I let out a laugh and said "Whatever you say Kev."

"Randy don't make him mad please," Lili begged "If we ever want to get married and have a family you'll have to stay on his good side."

"I'll try Lili, but I can't make any promises."

"All I ask is that you try."

I laughed and pulled her loser to me. She snuggled against me and kissed my neck. "Lets go home" I whispered to Lili.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't think Kevin and Ariel would appreciate me ramming you into their couch" I replied.

"Good point. Lets go."

We got off the couch and headed for the door. "Leaving so soon?" asked Ariel.

"Yeah," I replied "Lili and I have things to do."

Ariel let out a laugh and I knew that she knew what we'd be doing. "Have fun" she told us.

"We will" Lili told her.

We left and headed home. No sooner we were home our clothes were off and we were passionately kissing. "I need a shower" Lili told me.

"Later," I said "Sex now, shower later."

"No, shower now, sex later."

I sighed as she went into the bathroom. Then a brilliant thought came to mind. Smiling, I got out of bed and went to join Lili in the shower.

**Ooooo she's teasing him!**

**So what do you think will happen next?**

**(Not that it isn't kind of obvious, but you never know lol!)**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I was wondering how long it'd be until you joined me" she said when I stepped into the shower.

"Well I'm here now," I told her "So you don't have to wonder anymore."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "So what do you say to us getting started?" she purred.

I answered by lifting her onto me and slamming her back into the wall. I began to thrust as hard as I could into her. "Damn," she gasped "You weren't joking when you said you'd ram me into something."

"Nope," I told her "I never joke about something this important."

She laughed.

After a few minutes I pulled her off of me and kneeled down before her. I moved underneath her and began tonguing her. "Oh!" she cried "This is new."

"You like?" I asked.

"Yes. More."

I did what she wanted. I enjoyed hearing her moans and feeling her move closer to me. I pulled away and stood up. She kissed me, then said "My turn to please you."

She knelt down in front of me and took the head of my cock into her mouth. She began swirling her tongue around the head, poking the slit teasingly. "Lili!" I moaned "Fuck!"

She took me deeper into her mouth, her movements fast. I weaved my fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. After a few minutes I yelled "Here I come!"

I felt my cock go limp as I emptied myself into Lili's mouth. When I was dome she pulled off of me and said "Damn, that was amazing."

"You have no idea," I breathed "Damn I love you."

"Love you too Randy."

We shared a deep kiss before finishing our shower.

After our shower we laid down on the bed and held each other. "Randy?" said Lili.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I'm scared" she replied softly.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Lili I'll be fine, I am immortal."

"I know, but-"

"Hey," I said softly, cutting her off "Don't worry about anything, everything will be okay. We'll kill Hunter and go back to being mortals."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Problem is it's harder then it sounds."

She snuggled closer to me and I kissed her forehead. "Make my worries go away Randy" Lili told me softly.

"All right" I said.

I got on top of her and whispered "Don't worry Lili, I'll make you feel good."

And that's exactly what I did.

**Well that was an interesting shower lol!**

**You blame Lili for being worried?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

2 Days Later

After spending most of the past two days in bed, Lili and I decided to go out for a bit. "I really don't want to go out" I told her.

"We have too," she said "We need to buy a new bed."

We looked back into our room at the destroyed bed. "It's a pity," I said sadly "I really liked that bed too."

We looked at each other and laughed before heading out.

Hour later we were browsing through a furniture store, trying to find a new bed. "I like this one" Lili said, pointing to one that has bars on the headboard.

"I can only imagine why" I said teasingly.

"Just imagine what we could do to each other" she said softly.

I pulled her to me and said "Getting me horny here is a bad idea."

"But it's funny."

"Glad you think so."

Lili kissed me before going down the row. I idly glanced at the price tag even though money isn't a worry to me. I turned down the row and Lili was gone. "Lili?" I called "Lili where did you go?"

I looked around the store, it was completely empty. "Power is a wonderful thing" said a voice.

I turned to see Hunter leaned back on a bed. "You" I growled.

"Randall" he said.

"Where's Lili?" I demanded.

"She's fine, so is everyone else in this store. They're all currently in another dimension."

"What do you want Hunter?"

He got off the bed and circled me. "Immorality suits you well" he told me.

"So I've been told" I said through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to tell you that I know you're trying to kill me and that you will fail again."

"Wrong. I'll get you this time, I swear."

"No, you will die and I'll take your hot piece of ass girlfriend and make her my pet."

"Don't you fuckin touch her!" I yelled.

He smiled and said "I can't wait to make her mine. Have her moaning my name, riding me for hours and hours-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed "Leave Lili alone!"

"And if you don't?"

"I'll kill you, I'll take you out for good."

"Like I took out Sam?"

My heart stopped. "It was you?" I whispered "You killed Sam?"

"Of course," he replied, smirking "I had it planned all along."

"What planned?"

"Ruining your life."

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because everything was handed to you," he replied angrily "You took so many things from me and I figured we'd be even if I killed the woman you love. Obviously I was wrong."

"Do whatever you want to me Hunter, just leave Lili alone."

"I can't. The only way I can truly destroy you is take Lili away from you and that's exactly what I'm gong to to do."

"Hunter-"

Before I could say anymore I was back to where I started from. I turned to see Lili right beside me, her face worried. "Randy what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Hunter killed Sam," I told her sadly "He did it because he hated me. Now he wants to take you from me too."

"Randy!"

"It's all my fault!" I cried "Sam... Lili, I'm so sorry."

I broke down right in the middle of the store. People were staring, but I didn't care.

I don't know how we got home. All I remember is Lili stripping me down to my boxers, then laying beside me on the sofa bed. "It's okay," she told me softly "He won't get me, he won't break us. I love you Randy."

"I hate myself," I said bitterly "I killed Sam."

"He killed her, not you. He did it because he's a psycho who has problems.."

I looked over at Lili and said "Leave me. Go find someone else, I'll only lead you to your death."

"Then I couldn't think of a better way to die," she said softly "I'll get to die with the man I love. I'll never leave you Randy. No matter what, I'm staying by your side."

"And I'm staying by your Lili. I love you and I promise, we'll always be together."

"Good, because I don't intend on ever letting you go."

I pulled her into a loving kiss knowing that no matter what happens Hunter will never separate us.

**Anyone expecting that?**

**Think Randy and Lili's love is stronger than Hunter's powers?**

**What do you think their next move will be?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Also I will hopefully be posting new chapters of Our Sick Story Part 2, Betrothal and Not Alone by the end of this month. Also I will be posting a new fic called Never Ending Nightmare in the next few days, maybe a week, so look out for new chapters and a new fic!**


	19. Chapter 19

The next day while Lili was sleeping I took a drive over to Kevin and Ariel's. I knew I would need their help now more then ever. "Randy," said Kevin, shocked as he opened the door "What are you doing here? Where's Lili?"

"At home sleeping," I told him "And I'm here so we can start my training."

"What happened?"

"Hunter wants Lili."

"WHAT?" roared Kevin.

Ariel came over to us and asked "What's wrong?"

"Hunter wants Lili" Kevin told her angrily.

"You're joking," said Ariel "Right?"

"I wish I could say I was," I told her "But I can't."  
"Why does he want her?"

I quickly explained everything to them. Kevin glared at me and said "You have to leave Lili and you have to leave her now. You'll only lead her to her death."

"I told her to leave me, but she won't," I told him "She said she couldn't think of a better way to die then with the man she loves."

"I'd believe it," said Ariel "I know Lili and that is something she would say."

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" asked Kevin.

"Because you raised me that way Kev" we heard a voice say.

We turned around and there was Lili. "How did you get in here without us hearing you?" I asked.

"I flew," she said jokingly "The door was slightly open so I just quietly came in and waited for a good moment to speak."

"What did you hear?" asked Kevin.

"From where you told Randy to leave me," she replied "And obviously everything after that."

She came and sat down on my lap. "You shouldn't be apart of this," Kevin told her "I don't want you to be apart of this."

"Well I'm apart of this Kev," she told him "And I'm staying apart of this whether you like it or not."

"Lili-"

"No Kev, I'm not a child anymore and I refuse to let Randy go through this alone. This involves me too because Hunter wants me and I'll be damned before I let him have me."

"Told you," said Ariel "I knew she'd want to be apart of this."

"But she'll die!" yelled Kevin.

"At least she'll be with Randy! If you and I were in their position what would you do?"

Kevin was silent for a moment before saying "I'd stay by your side even if it meant death."

"And what do you think I would do?"

"The same."

"You're right."

Kevin gave her a hug before turning to us and saying "I'm sorry."

"No big deal," I told him "I understand your concern, I'm worried too."

"I can handle myself," said Lili "I'm a fighter, a hunter, not a victim and I'm sure as hell not willing prey."

Ariel beamed at Lili like a mother who was proud of her honor student. Kevin looked shocked, like he didn't think Lili was that stubborn. I'm not surprised, but I am proud. I'm proud to call this beautiful, stubborn, strong woman mine. "So can we start my training now?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Kevin "We shall begin right away."

"Where?"

"Out in the country where Lili took you hunting."

"All right," I said "Lets go."

Grabbing our jackets and a bag Kevin said we needed to take, we got in my car and headed out to the country.

**Lili is one sneaky and stubborn girl!**

**You gotta love her!**

**Next chapter is the training!**

**Something else happens as well, but I'll let you guess what else happens :)**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Try harder!" Kevin shouted.

"I am!" I yelled.

"Well you're not trying hard enough!"

"I'm tried. If you just gave me a moment to rest-"

"Hunter won't give you a moment to rest, neither will I."

I bared my fangs and lunged at Kevin again. He dodged me and before I could turn back around he was in front of me, fake stake poised at my heart. "You're dead" he told me bluntly.

"I'm trying" I told him through gritted teeth.

"Not hard enough."

"Kevin give him a break," said Lili "You're working him too much."

"He won't learn if we quit," Kevin told her fiercely "He needs to be trained!"

"Trained, not worked to death Kev!"

"Stay out of this Lili!"

"No way Kev! I'm as much a part of this as you are!"

"Lili-"

"No Kev!" she screeched "I won't let you boss Randy around!"

"Lili it's okay," I told her "Kevin's just trying to help."

"But he doesn't have to be so tough on you" Ariel told me.

"SO you're on Lili's side?" Kevin asked her.

"Yeah," she replied "I am."

"Well I agree with Kev," I told them "If I don't train hard and nonstop I won't be able to kill Hunter."

Lili let out a frustrated cry and yelled "Fine Randy, do what you want, I don't care anymore!"

"Lili-" I began.

"Leave me alone!" she cried "Just leave me the hell alone!"

She ran off into the night, Ariel right behind her. I followed after, but Kevin grabbed my arm and said "Let her go for now, she'll be okay, just give her some time."

"Okay," I said quietly "Lets go back to training."

Two hours later we were back home and Lili wasn't talking to me. "I'll sleep on the couch" I told her.

Silence.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole and a pig headed jerk."

Silence.

"I love you."

Silence.

Sighing I laid back on the couch and stared out the window.

"Come to bed" I heard her say,

"What?" I asked.

"Come to bed" she repeated.

I got off the couch and followed her. "So does this mean you forgive me?" I asked.

"No," she replied "I just don't want you to sleep o that hard couch."

"Thank you" I told her softly.

"Whatever."

We laid down on the bed. When I tried to grab Lili she moved away. It was worth a try I thought sadly.

I hate this, I hate Lili being mad at me... but what can I do? Kevin has a point, I need to be ready for whatever Hunter throws my way.

**Uh oh, that can't be good!**

**How do you think Randy will try to make it up to Lili?**

**Think she'll forgive him?**

**Review and let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

The Next Morning

I woke to find Lili gone and a note that said- Went out for a bit. I'll be home by 7. Lili.

"Damn she must be mad," I said out loud "She didn't even say I love you."

I got out of bed and got in the shower, quickly washing. I dried off and dressed. I looked over at the clock, it's only two. 'Perfect," I muttered "I'll have just enough time to get everything ready."

I got in my car and drove to a florist, candle shop and a candy store. My final stop was the jewelry store where I had bought Sam's ring. I went in and was greeted by Eric, the owner.

"What can I help you with Mr. Orton?" he asked.

"I want to get a ring for my girlfriend" I told him.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Something classy and elegant. Also something that says I'm sorry for being such a pigheaded jackass."

"I think I have the perfect ring."

He went over to one of the cases and pulled out a ring. He brought it over to me and I looked at it. It was a silver band that was twisted and had a beautiful multi colored stone set in it that shined brightly. My new eye sight let me see that the ring was entirely real. "It's perfect," I told him "I'll take it."

He put it in a box and I paid for it. On my way back to the apartment I picked up the flowers and petals I had ordered earlier. I went home and started getting everything ready. I made a trail of rose petals from the door to the foot of our bed. I did the same with the candles, but I also put them all over the bedroom. I put the bouquets of lilies all over the bedroom as well. I set the ring and box of chocolates by the bed. I took a quick shower, then changed into a pair of black silk boxers. Then I changed the sheets, blankets and pillowcases. I looked over at the clock, it read 6:30. Half hour until Lili comes home I thought. What can I do until then? I went into the bathroom and drew up a warm bath for Lili. Then I pulled out one of her nighties and laid it on the bed. I checked over the bedroom and downstairs, everything was perfect. As I went back upstairs I heard the door open and a gasp. I looked over and there stood Lili, holding some shopping bags. "Hey" I said.

She closed the door and dropped her bags. She looked at me, speechless.

"I wanted to make up for yesterday," I explained "I figured that by having a romantic night, you'd be able to forgive me."

"You did all of this so I'd forgive you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied "But I also wanted to give you a special night because you deserve one."

"Oh. That's thoughtful and sweet, thank you."

She walked past me and went upstairs to our bedroom. I followed her and sat on the bed as she went into the bathroom. She poked her head out and asked "Want to join me?"

"I already bathed," I told her "Thank you."

"Oh."

She closed the bathroom door and I laid back on the bed. Why is this so hard? Why can't we just out this behind us? I love her and I know she loves me. Dammit, I hate this. I just want us to be okay. "You feeling all right?" I heard Lili ask.

I looked up and my mind went blank as I saw Lili standing in the bathroom doorway in just a towel.

**If Randy did all of that for you wouldn't you forgive him?**

**I know I would!**

**Think Lili and Randy will be able to make up?**

**Review and let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

"You feeling all right?" she asked again.

"Ye- yeah," I replied "I'm fine."

"Okay."

She sat down next to me and stared at me. I looked at her and gave her a small smile, which she returned. "So what'd you do today?" I asked.

"I shopped," she replied "And I did some thinking."

"Same here."

"What'd you think about?"

"What'd you think about?"

"I asked you first."

I let out a laugh and said "I thought about you, about us."

"Me too" she said.

"Lili-"

"Randy-"

We looked at each other and laughed. "You go first" she told me.

"Lili I'm sorry," I told her "I was a pigheaded jerk and I had no consideration for your feelings. I know you just want to protect me and I know you don't want to lose me."

"I'm sorry too Randy," she told me "I was a bitch. I was being overprotective when I didn't have to be. I know that you need to train. I just don't want to lose you."

"I know Lili, I don't want to lose you either."

We shared a loving kiss before she said "We really know how to fuck things up."

"Yeah we do," I agreed "But we also know how to make up."

"That's true, we do."

"So do you want to make up right now?"

"Do you?"

I kissed her cheek and said "I do."

She grinned and said "I like the sound of those words."

"I do too."

As we started kissing my thoughts crossed to the ring I had bought for Lili. I pulled away and said "I got you something."

I grabbed the box and handed it to her. "It was originally an I'm sorry gift, but now it means something else."

She opened the box and gasped. "Oh Randy," she cried "It's beautiful."

I took it out of the box and gently grabbed Lili's hand. "Lili," I said "I love you so much and I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you by my side. Will you marry me?"

Tears poured down her face as she nodded. "Yes," she sobbed "I'll marry you."

Tears poured down my face as I slid the ring onto her finger. No words were spoken as we fell back onto the bed and melted against each other.

Two hours later we were laying side by side, staring at Lili's ring. "It's gorgeous," she told me "I love it."

"Good," I said "Because it cost me a good chunk of money."

She laughed. "I'd believe it."

I gently kissed her forehead and said "You've given me what I've wanted, so I want to know what you want."

"Something I can't have" she replied.

"What can't you have?"

"A baby."

"Not yet," I told her "But when we're mortal again, we can have all the children we want."

"I know," she said softly "But I've always wanted a baby."

"I want kids too Lili."

"How many do you want?"

"Two. You?"

"Two. I want a boy and a girl."

"I want two boys."

She lightly laughed and said "You would want two boys."

"Of course," I told her "I don't want my daughter to fall in love with some vampire hunter that will only lead her to her death."

"But if she loves him, she won't care."

"She'll be just as stubborn as you."

"Damn right. My daughter will never be a pushover."

I gave her a gentle kiss and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too Randy," she said back "I want to stay up all night and talk."

"Sounds good to me."

And that's exactly what we did.

**Randy and Lili are now engaged and planning their future, a future they may never have if they don't kill Hunter. **

**Think they will get to have the future they planned?**

**You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

2 Weeks Later

Lili and I told Kevin and Ariel about our engagement. Ariel was happy and immediately started making plans with Lili. Kevin was... he thought we're rushing and that now wasn't the best time for an engagement, but he's dealing with it.

I've been training like crazy, preparing for my showdown with Hunter. Kevin said I should be ready soon, but that I shouldn't be in a rush to go after Hunter because if I fuck up this chance of killing him, I may never get another chance.

"Randy which china pattern do you like better?" Lili asked me.

I glanced over, then went back to my book. "The blue one" I mumbled.

"Neither of them are blue Randy."

"Then neither."

Lili sighed, then grabbed my book. "Hey!" I protested.

"Lately all you've been doing is reading and training," she complained "There's been no us time."

"Lili I have to be ready. Do you want to stay a vampire forever?"

"Kinda."

"WHAT?"

She sighed and said "If we stay vampires we'll never grow old or die. We'll never get diseases. Randy if we stay like this we can be together forever, we'll never get separated by death."

"Lili you want kids," i reminded her "We can't have a family if we stay like this."

"I know, but-"

I looked into her eyes and said "Believe me when I say I want to be with you forever. Lili, this isn't natural, WE aren't natural. You know we have to go back."

"I know," she said softly "But a tiny part of me hoped that you'd change your mind."

"I won't change my mind Lili."

"I know."

Just then my cell went off and I knew it was Kevin. "What's up Kevin?" I asked.

"We only have another week until his next party," he said "We need a plan fast and we need to train more and harder than before."

"Usual spot?"

"Yeah. Be there in an hour."

"Fine."

I looked over at Lili and said "We have to go meet Kevin at the spot."

"Fine" she sighed.

Hour later we were seated beneath the stars, talking. "It won't work Kevin," I said "He'll be expecting that."

"Ten what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"Me and Lili will distract him, then you and Ariel will come up behind him and stake him."

"That could work."

"It's a good plan Randy" said Lili.

"We have to get this right," said Kevin "There is no room for even the slightest error."

"Then let's start training" I said.

Kevin smiled and said "That is the attitude that will make us victorious."

"I know" I smirked.

The four of us spent the rest of the night training.

**So Lili wants to stay a vampire so her and Randy will never be parted...**

**Can't say I blame her because I'd want the same thing.**

**1 week until their showdown with Hunter...**

**Think they'll be ready and successful?**

**Or will they fall prey to Hunter?**

**Review and let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24

1 Week Later

After the toughest week of training I've ever had, I felt ready to go after Hunter, so did Lili, Kevin and Ariel.

"Lili are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied "Randy we're a team, I'm not letting you do this alone."

"But Lili-"

She passionately kissed me and said "You're stuck with me now and forever. I'm not leaving you for a second."

"I will protect you," I promised "And we will be mortals again."

Two nights later it was time to put our plan into action.

"Ready?" I asked Lili as I walked into the bedroom.

"Almost" she said, pulling on a tight black tank top.

I handed her a stake and a flask of holy water. She took them and put them in her pants pocket. She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Hey," I said softly "It'll be okay. The four of u will make it out alive and mortal."

"I know," she told me "I just can't stop worrying."

"It'll be okay Lili."

"I know, but-"

I pulled her into a reassuring, loving kiss. When we pulled apart I said "Trust me."

"I do trust you,"she told me "And I believe in you too."

"I feel the same."

Just then we heard Kevin yell "It's time to go!"

"All right!" I yelled back.

Hand in hand we went downstairs to Kevin and Ariel. Silently we left and made our way to the club. We parked in the alley and made our way over to the back entrance.

"No matter what happens we stick together" said Kevin.

We all nodded in agreement.

Kevin pulled Ariel into a passionate kiss and I pulled Lili into a hug. "No matter what happens I will always love you" I whispered.

"I know," she told me softly "And no matter what happens I will always love you."

"I know."

We shared a passionate kiss before turning to Kevin. "You and Lili are going first?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Good luck and be careful."

"We will."

Kevin pulled Lili into a hug, tears in his eyes. He's just as worried as I am I thought. At this moment I wished more then anything that I could do this on my own because then I'd only be risking my life, not the lives of my fiancée, her brother, and his fiancée.

Lili pulled away from Kevin and turned to me. "I'm ready my love" she told me.

"Then lets do this" I told her.

Kicking down the door, we ran inside, and burst into his office.

He turned around and said "Randy, Lili, how nice of you two to join me."

"I think you mean 'how nice of you to stake me' Hunter" I told him.

He let out a laugh and asked "Is that what you intend to do?"

"It is."

He smirked and said "I'd like to see you try."

**Here we go!**

**The final showdown begins!**

**Hang onto your seats!**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Lili and I circled Hunter, watching his every move. He just stood there, eyes moving from me to Lili, then back again. He had a cocky smirk on his face and his arms were at his sides. I lunged for him and he dodged. Lili went at him, but he grabbed her by the neck and tossed her onto his desk. "Is that the best you two can do?" he asked.

Angered I took a swing at him and missed, his fist slamming into my stomach. I doubled over in fake pain, hoping he'd continue his attack. He kicked me in the ribs, sending me across the room. I saw Lili make her move, but Hunter grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her cry out in pain. "Lili!" I yelled.

Her frantic eyes met mine as Hunter ripped her neck and said "No you don't."

With Lili in one hand he came over to em and gripped me by my neck. He pushed us up against the wall, smiling.

"And I thought that you would put up a good fight," he told me "I really did give you too much credit."

He threw me across the room, my back hitting the opposite wall. I heard Lili scream and Hunter say "I just want you to be comfortable as you watch me destroy Randy."

"NO!" Lili screamed.

I grabbed my other stake out of my boot and waited for Hunter to come over to me. I felt myself be picked up and soon I was face to face with Hunter, my stake in his hand. "Ho- how?" I stammered.

"Easy," he replied "You're weak, I'm not."

He raised the stake as Lili screamed "No Hunter stop! I'll give you whatever you want! Just let Randy go!"

He smiled at her and asked "Anything?"

"Anything!" she cried.

He walked over to her, my neck still in his hands, and he undid the chains that were holding her to the chair.

"Stand up!" he commanded "And don't pull anything funny otherwise he dies."

Lili shakily stood up and watched as he chained me to the chair. I struggled, but it was no use, Hunter and the chains were stronger than me. My eyes locked with Lili's. "I love you" I told her softly.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"How sweet," sneered Hunter "Our doomed lovers say their final I love yous before I make her my pet."

He grabbed Lili and pulled her to him. He stroked her hair and wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked at me and said "Don't worry Randy, I'll let you live long enough to see me make Lili mine."

I struggled against the chains, but they wouldn't budge. Hunter laughed and pulled Lili closer to him. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, I didn't want to watch this happen.

Just then out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Kevin and Ariel come into the room. I grinned, knowing this would soon be over. I watched as Kevin snuck up behind Hunter, who was still preoccupied with Lili. "Hey Hunter!" I yelled "I got two words for you!"

"Yeah?" he asked "And what would those be?"

"You lose."

Just then Kevin shoved the stake through his heart. Ariel grabbed Lili as Hunter looked down at his chest and let out a yell. Lili unchained me from the chair and I ran over to Hunter, my knife out. I stopped in front of him and said "This is for Sam."

I made a quick movement, then Hunter's head fell to the floor, his body fell to the floor in a pile of flames. I looked over at Lili, her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's over," said Kevin "We killed him. It's over."

Ariel let out a cry and jumped into Kevin's arms, kissing him passionately. I walked over to Lili and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Lili" I told her.

"It is," she agreed "We're mortal again and now we can have the future we planned."

"Yeah we can."

Our eyes met and I pulled her into a passionate kiss. The past and R.K. Killer are dead, in its place is the future, mine and Lili's together.

**So it's over!**

**Hunter is dead and everyone is mortal again!**

**Yay!**

**Review!**

**The future chapter is up next and it's the final chapter!**

**See how their lives turned out!**


	26. The Future

Six months after their change back to mortality Randy and Lili got married. Two months into their marriage, much to their delight, Lili discovers she's pregnant. Seven months later twins Luna Eve Orton and Vlad Lennox Orton are born.

Kevin and Ariel married a month after Randy and Lili. A year later they became parents to twin boys Onyx Cadan Thorn and Falcon Anu thorn. The boys are identical, both favoring Kevin.

Randy gave up vampire hunting and became a full time WWE wrestler, devoted husband and loving father. Lili became a WWE Diva a year after Luna and Vlad were born. Kevin and Ariel were drafted to RAW from ECW, uniting them with Randy and Lili. Kevin and Randy became tag team champions, Ariel became Women's champion and Lili became Diva's champion. Kevin and Randy also won multiple singles titles.

Lili finally got everything she wanted as did Randy. Kevin and Ariel got more then they wanted, but were still happy.

All is well that ends well.

**This is the end... for now.**

**A sequel will be coming up, I'm just not sure when.**

**Hope you enjoyed this fic!**

**Look out for more from me! :)**

**Review!**


End file.
